


walking in the dark and you lit a cigarette.

by ohimonfire



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>montag reflects, beatty goads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking in the dark and you lit a cigarette.

oh, it was good for a while, 

your smile, your restless hands,

and a flicker of flame. flick. flick. 

flick. stop  _doing_ that. 


End file.
